harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Keegan Dedra
Keegan Dedra is a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts.He is 13 and a half-blood and the older brother of Hayden Dedra who is a Hufflepuff.He is Ventus' best friend and has a gray cat named Yang. History Ventus and Keegan first met on the train to Hogwarts and were both sorted into the Ravenclaw house.The were often seen with each other.His younger brother,Hayden,wasn't really fond of Ventus but warmed up to him. After the Battle Of The Hogwarts Express,he and Ventus participated in the Burning Of Hogwarts event.Afterwards,he and Ventus went on the run to avoid being sent back to the evilly-rebuilt Hogwarts.They also found out that Carissa had killed the Minister Of Magic and took his place as Mistress Of Magic.While staying at an abandoned house,they were attack by Albus Potter.It is there that Ventus was able to obtain Albus' wand.Afterwards,He and Ventus contiued to travel and attempted to pursue Ollivander.After being attack by Vincent,Keegan had betrayed Ventus and called New Death Eaters to capture them.Once Ventus and Vincent were captured, they were taken to Keegan's house.They were able to break the cell door open and escape. Abilities Skilled Hex-er:Keegan,during his first year,was particularly skilled in hex's and jink's.During the Burning Of Hogwarts,he fired multiple hex's and jink's,such as Inpedimenta,at the New Death Eaters. Expert Duelist:Keegan has also showed that he is a skilled duelist as he fought of multiple New Death Eaters and accidentally killed one in the process.During the Burning Of Hogwarts event,although he was knocked out for a good portion,he was able to hold his own against the New Death Eaters.When he teamed up with Ventus to take on Carissa,he was easily knocked back by her.When New Death Eaters attacked his house in the attempt to force him and Ventus back to the evil-ly,rebuilt Hogwarts,he and Ventus escaped the assault unharmed without a single injury.Although he says Ventus' skill of dueling is far above his,Ventus noted that had Keegan not been there,he would of been dead long ago.He also stated that if he truly tried,Keegan could easily beat him.Keegan's dueling style has been noted as a 'Protective' style,relying on the reflecting spells and hardly any offensive spells to win a duel.He mirrors Ventus quite well,whose dueling style is 'Aggressive Yet Protective'. 'Flying:'Although he wanted the position of Seeker,he got the position of Keeper which stilled showed his demonstration as a great flyer. 'Crafter:'Keegan also is a skilled crafter.When his and Ventus' tent was destroted,he made a small,little house the size of a tent.Ventus then put an Undetectable Extension Charm to use the small house like a shelter with enough space for two beds,a small,round table with two chairs for planning,a radio,and a shelf.They use it often during their travels. 'Spell Intelligence:'Keegan also has a unique ability not many wizards have.He has the ability to analyze a spell and learn about its full potential within the length of five minutes.Headmistress Taylor calls it the "Scream Of The Spell".One notable use of it was when Ventus' wand was hit with a Taboo Wand curse.Though he only saw a small glimpse of it hitting the wand,Keegan was able to tell it was a Taboo curse due to the fact that almost any other spell would of broken the wand. Possessions 'Wand:'Keegan possessed a wand that was 13 1/2" that was made out of Oak,and has a core of Dragon Heartstring.This became his second wand after Hayden accidentally broke his first one.This wand was used in many battles and was particularly put to use during the Burning Of Hogwarts event.While Ventus had his wand tabooed,Keegan often lent him his wand without a problem until Ventus got a replacement wand. 'Backpack:'Though it never seemed like much,Keegan had a backpack that,to him,was unique as it was given to him by the previous Minister Of Magic,Kingsly Shacklebolt.He often looked after the backpack until Hayden accidentally caught it on fire.When Keegan pulled it from the fire,the backpack was not harmed,but turned from a red color to a hazy red and hazy black color.During their travels,Ventus palced an Undetectable Extension Charm on it for Keegan to carry supplies. 'Small Wood House:'This was created by Keegan when their tent was destroyed during the Skirmish At The Forest Of Despair.After Ventus disapparated them to a small hillside,Keegan cut down two trees,made twenty pieces of wood from them,and made a small house the size of a tent.Ventus then placed and Undetectable Extension Charm on it so that it can be used for a shelter.When they need to travel,Keegan would shrink the house and place it in his backpack.When they needed it,he would restore it to its normal size,the Extension Charm still in effect.It is currently in the possession of Ventus. after Keegan left it at Ventus' home with Shadowbolt and Luna.]] 'Yang:'Yang was a grey cat purchased by Keegan for his magical familiar.Yang after rode on Shadowbolt's back and fell asleep,feeling like he was flying.When Keegan left,Yang often cried while Keegan was gone,but Shadowbolt and Luna comforted him.Shadowbolt would then fly around with Yang on his back and wait for Yang to fall asleep.Yang and Shadowbolt were like brothers in a sense. 'Picture:'Keegan also had a picture of him,Ventus,and his mom from when they were in an amusement park.He carried it with him while he and Ventus were on the run. 'Advanced Potion Making Book:'Though he wasn't the greatest potion maker in the world,during their travels,he brought along this book for him and Keegan,should they ever need to use it.When he was asleep,Ventus looked through it and put it in his backpack.